harry potter: voldemort returns
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when harry and the gang go back to hogwarts for their eigthth year they find out the dark lord is back and other who had died inculding harrys parents will they find out what fargonda wants or will janie do something she regrets find out on harry poeter voldemort return
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter: Voldemort's return

Chapter 1 Voldemort returns along with death eaters and Harry's parents and family Janie is a witch Dumbledore backs to

It's another year at Hogwarts with the death eaters and dark lord or so they thought

Bellatrix woke up in a bed she heard her sister voice narissca said oh she waking up but not Snape yet Bellatrix's can you hear sister Bellatrix said yeah sisy I can but I thought I was dead luisc said you were until the dark's daughter brought you guys back and left Snape just woke up and said why she should be here for him when he wakes up you know Bellatrix's said yeah sisy why isn't she here

Draco said because she didn't want to be late for the Hogwarts train now does she aunt Bellatrix's does Bellatrixa walked and said Draco Malfoy do you really want to keep your girlfriend waiting or do I have to come and get you myself Draco said coming dear be there in a sec Bellatrix said was that mine and Severus's daughter just say girlfriend or am I dreaming narissca said no that was her she and my son can you believe it Draco said got to go see ya later guys in diagon alley janie said I am new here so why shouldn't I be nervous Draco I am skipped a some years for a reason but being a eighth year really I am nervous Draco said hey there they belle said mom dad she hugged her parents she said see you in Hogwarts daddy janie was walk when she saw them Draco said no you don't go janie turned around and ran into snaps arms and said welcome back see that Hogwarts I love you both Bellatrix said both you be careful we love you

At Hogwarts harry said I can't believe there back and Dumbledore he said on the phone he want to see me but I don't know why end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER**

 **CHAPTER 2 VOLDEMORT'S AWAKING AND WEAK HARRY TALKS TO DUMBLDORE JANIE IS SORTED INTO ALL FOUR HOUSE AND FARAGONDA COMES FOR VIST**

 **HARRY POV**

 **I SAID RON THERE RUMOR GOING AROUND SAYING THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL RON SAID YEAH I HEARED SHE'S BELATRIXA LESTRANGE SNAPE AND DRACO MALFOYS SISTER THEN SOMEONE SAID WHAT IF I AM**

 **THEY TURNED AROUND SHE HAD BLACK HAIR BLUE EYES AND LIGHT PALE SKIN SHE WORE HER HOGWARTS ROBE JANIE SAID HI I'M JANIE LESTRANGE RIDDLE ITS NICE TO MEET I'M BELLA'S SISTER AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME HARRY SAID GO AWAY THIS CAR IS TAKEN JANIE SAID UM OK I WAS JUST AND RAN AWAY CRYING BELLA RAN AFTER DRACO SAID YOU KNOW SHE'S ALSO SNAPES DAUGHTER RIGHT HARRY SAID SHES EVIL DRACO SAID NO SHE NOT BUT SHE BROUGHT BACK SIRUS AND YOUR PARENTS AND REMUS HARRY SAID SHE DID WOW I DIDNT KNOW CAN YOU TELL**

* * *

 **.HER I'M SORRY DRACO SAID YEAH SURE AND HARRY THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING JANIE'S POV I RAN AWAY CRYING UNTIL BELLA CAUGHT UP SHE SAID HEY DON'T LET POTTER BOTHER YOU OK HE'S JUST JERK THEN DRACO CAME HE SAID HARRY SAID HE WAS SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR ARRIVING HIS PARENTS AND GODFATHERS AND IF YOU WANT WE CAN SIT IN HIS CAR AND HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU I SAID OK WE WENT BACK TO HIS CAR WE TALK UNTIL WE GOT PROFESSOR MCACGONGGLE SAID WELCOME TO YOUR EIGHTH YEAR AND MISS RIDDLE WILL BE JOINING US LET SORT YOU SHALL WE I GOT UP TO THE SORTING HAT HE SAID HMM THIS IS NEW TO ME CHILD HOW OLD ARE YA I SAID FIFTHTEEN SIR GOING ON MY SWEET SIXTHTEEN HE SAID WELL CAN YOUR VERY SWEET KIND CLEVER AND SMART AND WISE AND SLICK SLY MISCIVES AND BRAVE I SAY I DONT KNOW WHERE TO PUT YOU AT ALL BUT IF I SAID WHAT I'M ABOUT YOU MUST AGREE OK I SAID OK HE YELLED OUT REALLY LOUD ALL FOUR ALL PROFESSOR SAID WHAT HARRY SAID WHAT BOTH MY BROTHER AND SISTER SAID WHAT HARRY WENT TO DUMBLDORE'S OFFICE AND SAID WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN HE SAID I DONT KNOW HARRY BUT YOU MUST PROTECT THE RIDDLE GIRL SHE IS IN DANGER . HE SAID OK I WILL I WAS ALONE I STARTED SINGING, MY FAVORITE SONG LEGENED OF THE MERMAID**

 **LEGEND OF THE MERMAID**

 **I AM LADY OF THE SEA OF**

 **THE BLUE I WAS SO ALONE**

* * *

 **UNTIL I FOUND LOVE AND I**

 **KNOW ITS WAS TRUE I THOUGHT**

 **I WOULD ALWAYS BE ALONE FOREVER**

 **STORMY NIGHT IS OVER I WILL SING**

 **MY LOVE FOR YOU AND THEN I WILL BE REBORN**

 **SO I CAN TELL HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU SO**

 **AND I WILL SING MY LOVE FOR SO YOU**

 **WILL NEVER EVER FORGET**

 **THE NEXT MORNING I HEAR MELODY**

 **A VERY NOSTICGAL SONG AND I**

 **WILL SING MY FOR YOU THEN I WILL BE HAPPY**

 **FOREVER MORE SO YOU WILL NEVER FORGET**

 **I SAID I KNOW YOUR THERE DADDY SNAPE HE SAID THAT WAS VERY PRETTY JANIE I HEARED WHAT HARRY SAID TO ON TRAIN I'M NOT MAD I SAID I KNOW MOMS COMING HE SAID OH SHE IS SHE AND I SAID YEAH I DONT WANT HER TO SHE ALWAYS TRIES TO BRING ME BACK TO ALFEA I DONT HAVE ANYFRIENDS THERE FARGONDA SAID WELL THEN I WILL LEAVE AND LEFT AND I SAID DID SHE HEAR EVEYTHING HE SAID O THINK SO WHY DONT YOU HEAD OFF TO BED I CALL YOU DOWN IF I HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR DADDY VOLDEMORT I SAID OK I WENT BED AND FELL ASLEEP. BELLATRIXS SAID HE WAKING UP SNAPE SAID I'LL GO WAKE JANIE AND HER SIBLINGS BELLA SAID OK**

* * *

 **HE WOKE UP THE KIDS THE CAME SOWN EVERY ONE FOUND OUT THE DARK LORD WAS WEAKENED END OF CHAPTER 2 I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT MY OC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: Voldemort returns**

 **chapter 3 Janie is attacked by demontor Voldemort is sick Dumbldore is weak mcgongall kisses dumbldore and theminstry attacks with debonair!**

 **JANIE'S POV**

 **I said how can i do this i can't do this bella said of course you can your janie lestrange riddle malfoy ryuzzaki shidou hiojo snape**

 **your my sister and my princess i know you can beside you are going to be ruling high queen of the goblins with sara and you are the fiance of jareth**

 **hello who is a total hoty . I said but sis i am not a ruler i can't take over while we try to find out what wrong with dad, bella said yes you can why do**

 **you go for a walk around the court yard. i said ok i will bye bella, she said bye jane jane and then i left for the court yard. i was walking alone in the**

 **court yard when the sky started to turn dark i thought hmm i didnt know it was suppose to storm today and then the air got cold thats when i saw the**

 **demtonor, and** **i said exprail partous the demotonor drained me of my engery and collapsed and before** **i** **passed out** **i** **saw bella draco ran to me an** **d then** **i blacked out hours**

 **later** **i** **heared voices and crying** **i** **knew whose crying bella said its my faullt** **i should have gone with her bellatrix said honey you did know my** **eyes**

 **flutter opened** **i said** **i** **h** **ate demontors so much** **i think they should die. draco said janie! your awake bella said thank lord i sat up and said bella** **i** **am**

 **ok just drain by that stuipd demtonor she said ok.**

 **severus pov**

 **i was walking to the infirmay to see janie when bellatrixs came i said how is she is she ok is she alright bella said severus clam down she's fine just**

 **drained is all i said thats good we need her right now bella said how the dark lord severus i said he not good i'm afraid he is sick wormtail is with him**

 **no but we need just to be queen we didn't know janie and bella draco were behind us janie screamed what! i amussed harry was on his way and lily**

 **and james had already arrive probably but both me and bella worried after she fainted to the floor man was that going to hurt later but what my**

 **daughter bellatrixa said next surprised me bella said man that is going to hurt later i smiled i said you know exctaly what i'm thinking don't you she said yep**

 **bella pov**

 **we had just walked out of the infirmary and found out daddy voldmort was sick janie did the worst thing she didn't need right she screamed what!**

 **and fainted to the floor i knew what daddy was thinking i said man thats going to hurt later he smiled and said you know excatly what i'm thinking**

 **don't you i said yep draco said why did she faint i said to much stress well we better drag her to**

 **dumbldore me and draco dragged her she woeke up and said let go of me guys we said ok**

 **mcgongall said what happened ! Janie said don't ask ok she nodded and we helped her up they**

 **find out that dumbldore is weak McGonagall kisses him end of chapter 3**


End file.
